


go on and shatter (i'm all you need)

by xavierurban



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Dick Grayson, Bottom Jason Todd, Breeding Kink, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Collars and leashes, Dom Dick Grayson, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Facials, Gags, Kinda?, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Sub Jason Todd, Subspace, Top Dick Grayson, but she's involved in some sexual fantasizing that happens, dehumanization kink, hopefully other people will enjoy it too, i should point out that kori is not actually in this, tbh, this is just really self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavierurban/pseuds/xavierurban
Summary: He lays a hand on Jason's cheek for a moment, and Jason presses into it, his eyelashes fluttering as he closes his eyes and justbreathes."Beautiful," Dick says, thumb stroking lightly back and forth across overheated skin, "My sweet, beautiful little pup. You've been waiting so long, haven't you?"
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r (referenced), Koriand'r/Jason Todd (referenced)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 301





	go on and shatter (i'm all you need)

**Author's Note:**

> this is majorly self-indulgent, but i couldn't get it out of my head, so i figured i might as well write it. please heed the tags, especially if kink isn't really your thing. but if it is, well, i hope you enjoy this!
> 
> title from broken open by adam lambert

Jason is sure there's no where else he'd rather be. Maybe that's crazy; he's sure most of their family would think so. But naked and on his knees between Dick's legs, with the older man's cock down his throat and his hand at the base of his neck, Jason feels _safe._ Loved, even - and it's a heady feeling. Dick is warm and hard against his tongue, just shy of fully blocking his airway, and it's _good. He's_ good.

Dick isn't even paying attention to him, his focus on the morning news program playing on the TV behind him, but Jason doesn't mind. It's… peaceful; they've barely even done anything, Dick had been quick and efficient in prepping him and slipping his tail into place, and yet Jason is already feeling hazy and disconnected from himself.

He's drooling, unable to swallow with Dick's cock down his throat, and he should probably be embarrassed. Can't find it in himself to be, though. If Dick had a problem with it, he'd say.

The leather of his gag digs into his cheeks where his mouth is held open, the ring digging into his gums, and Jason laments the fact that he can't really hollow his cheeks, can't make himself tighter for Dick's pleasure.

But Dick was the one who wanted him this way.

Time seems impossible to track; it could be minutes or hours before Dick finally shuts the TV off, the sudden silence deafening in the small living room.

Fingers card through his hair, and Jason allows his head to be tipped back, Dick's cock sliding free of his throat, but not leaving his mouth entirely. Jason feels his throat bob against the press of his collar as he swallows.

Dick's expression is soft, and it tears a whimper from Jason's throat, brings tears to his eyes.

"Good boy," Dick purrs, petting his hair again in a way that makes Jason shiver, "So obedient, staying just how I put you."

Dick smiles, and Jason blinks, feels an errant tear slide down his cheek.

"Let me reward you," Dick says, catching that tear on his knuckles, "I know how badly you want to taste me, baby."

Jason moans, and drags his tongue along the underside of Dick's cock, feels his own cock twitch with interest when Dick's expression turns heated. The hand in his hair grips tightly, and Jason finds himself shoved back down on Dick's cock seconds later. He moans again, does his best to relax his throat as Dick pushes back into it with firm, steady strokes.

The slick slide of Dick's erection over his tongue and the press and drag of it in and out of his throat are a welcome change to earlier, and Jason does his best to keep up. It means more drool leaking from his mouth, but he's past caring.

The bitter taste of precum bursts over his tongue as Dick fucks into his mouth, and Jason can't help but moan at the taste of it, whimpers a little at the loss when Dick starts driving himself down Jason's throat over and over again, never pulling back quite far enough for the head to hit his tongue.

His eyes water at the assault on his throat, his skin going hot and red as he's deprived of steady airflow, and it makes his cock _ache_. He's already hard, so fucking turned on by Dick using him like this, and it sends a flush of shame through him.

He should feel like nothing, he knows. Has before with other people, but it's- It's different, with Dick. He knows that Dick still _sees_ him, even when he's pretending he doesn't.

And that makes all the difference.

It's easy to lose himself in the press of Dick's cock down his throat, the way Dick presses his fingers to Jason's throat and groans at the feel of his own cock against them. His throat spasms every few seconds, as if it wants to either reject the intrusion or swallow it down entirely, and Dick's moans hitch higher, his hips rocking forward to push himself that much deeper.

The hand in his hair pulls him back suddenly, and Dick spills over his tongue, crying out as he coats the inside of Jason's mouth with his release. He pulls out and Jason lifts his tongue, tries his best to swallow despite the gag keeping him from shutting his mouth, and he whines at the feeling of cum spilling out over his lips.

"You shouldn't waste your breakfast like that," Dick tsks, fingers releasing Jason's hair in favour of swiping through the cum dripping over Jason's bottom lip and onto his chin. He collects it, pushes it back into Jason's mouth and lets Jason swirl his tongue over the digits in thanks. He hums, and brushes the thumb of his other hand along Jason's cheek.

"What would you do without me?"

Shame flushes over him again, and he whines, shifting in an attempt to get some kind - _any_ kind - of friction on his cock.

Dick smirks, and lifts his foot, setting the ball of it over Jason's sack. He presses down, and Jason whimpers again, hips twitching like he isn't sure if he wants to press into the contact or pull away from it.

"What?" Dick says, amusement lacing his tone as he presses down again, "Don't you like that?"

Jason tries to whine, but chokes on it when two fingers slide back into his mouth and press his tongue down.

"Quiet."

His lashes flutter, sending fresh tears down his cheeks, and Dick strokes his fingers over his tongue.

"God, you're desperate for it, aren't you?" Dick asks, and Jason shudders, grinding himself down against Dick's foot as best he can. The older man shakes his head, pulling his fingers free, "Greedy little pup. Did I say you were allowed to do that?"

Jason lets out a choked sob, and tries to still his hips, as Dick continues.

"You want to hump my leg, pup? Gonna try to mount me like the animal you are?"

Jason keens, more tears falling from his eyes, and the chuckle Dick gives is dark.

"I don't think so," he says, "In fact, I think I'd like to keep that cock of yours for later. It is mine, after all."

He presses down with his foot once more, and Jason's whole body jolts; he chokes on a scream, unable to fully form it with his mouth held open like it is. Dick lifts his foot, then, and plants it at the centre of Jason's chest, using it to push him down onto his back. Jason tries in vain to squeeze his legs together, but his knees are still bent beneath him, leaving him exposed to Dick's hungry gaze.

Dick hums, and tucks himself back into his sweats, and then he slides down onto the floor, kneeling between Jason's thighs.

"God, you're a sight," he purrs, strokes down Jason's stomach with gentle fingers while his other hand rummages in his pocket. He makes a triumphant little noise in the back of his throat, brandishing a cock ring in his hand when he withdraws it. Jason's eyes go wide at the sight of it, and he shakes his head a few times, whimpering and whining as he bucks his hips.

Dick just laughs, the hand that had settled just above his pelvis sliding lower until he can grip Jason's weeping cock. Jason bucks up again, tries to fuck into Dick's hand, but Dick tightens his grip.

"Ah-ah," he says, and Jason cries as he makes quick work of attaching the ring, "I told you, I'm not done with this."

Jason whimpers, his chest heaving, and he has to fight with himself not to reach down and tear the damn thing off of himself. Dick wouldn't like that, and _he_ wouldn't like whatever punishment he brings on himself for doing so.

Dick leans over him, kissing at the hollow of his chest before he moves to lav his tongue over each of Jason's nipples in turn, coaxing them into hard little nubs. There's no warning before he bites down on the second one, and Jason arches beneath him with another choked-off sob.

"Beautiful," Dick breathes when he pulls back, and Jason shudders, staring up at him through tear-filled eyes. He jolts at the sensation of pressure around his throat, and realised belatedly that Dick has grabbed ahold of the leash attached to his collar.

Dick stands, tugging on the leash, and Jason shakily rolls over onto his hands and knees with a questioning little whine.

"I think you've earned a rest, don't you?" He asks, walking backwards to see the way Jason crawls after him. He leads him across the room to the oversized dog bed beneath the window, and then clips the end of the leash into a ring that's been drilled into the wall.

"Get in your bed, pup," he says, and Jason is helpless to obey, slinking into the soft bed and circling around inside a few times before he settles into the cushions.

"Good boy," Dick praises, and Jason shudders, the words washing over him like cool water as he whines softly in response, "Stay."

Jason wishes he could pout, but he settles for blinking slowly at Dick, and lets his tongue loll out briefly.

It's not so bad, at first - the waiting, that is. Jason closes his eyes, and nuzzles down into his blankets and cushions, content in the knowledge that he's right where Dick wants him.

Except his skin is still buzzing, his blood rushing through him, and-

Jason doesn't even realise it, at first, doesn't register the way that he's grinding down against the cushion under his hips. He lets out an embarrassed cry when he realises, his skin going hot all over and his ears feeling as if they've been stuffed with cotton.

He should stop, but now that he's registered the movement of his own hips, he feels like he _can't._ There's no point, he knows; with a cock ring snug around him, this will never be enough to get him off, but, for some reason, that doesn't seem to matter. He shifts into a position that will give him more leverage as he moves with more intent, rubbing himself over the fleece pillowcase in desperate rolls of his hips, and wishes that his mouth was free to bite into his blankets and stifle his moans.

Dick is going to hear him.

The thought only results in turning him on more, and Jason cries out, his hands fisting into the blankets so that he won't be tempted to touch himself; he's breaking enough rules already.

God, he's _so close,_ knows he could get himself off if not for the ring, and he keens as he shifts again, really shoving his face towards the ground as he humps the pillow.

He's so caught up in chasing his own pleasure that he doesn't realise Dick has returned until he clears his throat.

Jason stills, tense like a prey animal caught in the sights of a predator, and lets out a keening moan.

Oh, shit.

Oh, shit. Shit, shit, _shit_.

He keeps his head down, shoulders trembling, and he jumps slightly when Dick runs his fingers down his spine.

"Desperate," he murmurs, but he sounds amused rather than angry, and a breath of relief stutters out of Jason's lungs, "Don't know why I expected better from a rabid beast."

Jason whines at that, and Dick chuckles.

"Don't worry," he says, still petting down Jason's back, "We'll domesticate you yet, pup. I know you're trying."

Jason would be embarrassed by the tears in his eyes, except they feel like relief. Like forgiveness and acceptance, and he arches his back, pressing into Dick's petting in gratitude.

"Shh," he murmurs, his strokes steady as Jason whimpers and whines, "Shh, I forgive you."

His hand slides down, moving down the curve of Jason's ass, and Jason shifts again, pressing back against him. Dick chuckles, brushing his thumb back and forth a few times before moving on. There's a slight tug against the plug in his ass, and he realised Dick is playing with his tail, ravelling and unravelling it around his fingers.

"I forgive you," he says again, "But I'm going to have to remind you who's in charge."

Oh, thank fuck. If Dick doesn't fuck him soon, he's pretty sure he's going to _die._

He hopes Dick lets him come.

"Don't worry, pup," he adds, "I know you're going to like it. It's what you want, isn't it?"

Jason whimpers in agreement, wiggling his hips, and Dick taps over the base of the plug.

"That's right," he coos, "Show me how much you want me to stuff my cock into you, how much you want me to remind you who's the alpha around here."

Jason keens, drool dripping from his lips and wetting the blanket under his face as he shakes his hips hard, making the tail of his plug wag. 

"Good boy," Dick purrs, "So eager to please, aren't you?" He pats Jason's ass lightly, then, and says, "Get up."

Jason scrambles to get on all fours, whining when Dick pulls away from him. He returns quickly, after shucking his pants, and steps in front of Jason. His thumb brushes through the mess of spit on Jason's chin, and he smiles. He thumbs at the head of his cock, getting it wet, and then grips himself at the base.

"You know what to do."

Jason doesn't hesitate before shifting forward and sliding his mouth down the length of Dick's cock. He swirls his tongue along it, spreading the saliva that's pooled in his mouth all over it, and Dick groans. He brushes Jason's hair back from his forehead, gaze heated as he rocks his hips to watch his cock slide in and out of Jason's mouth.

"So good," he murmurs, and Jason whines around him, his cheeks burning at the praise. He doesn't force his way into Jason's throat this time, keeping his thrusts shallow and allowing Jason to get him nice and wet, and Jason whines again at the loss when he slips free and steps back.

He lays a hand on Jason's cheek for a moment, and Jason presses into it, his eyelashes fluttering as he closes his eyes and just _breathes._

"Beautiful," Dick says, thumb stroking lightly back and forth across overheated skin, "My sweet, beautiful little pup. You've been waiting so long, haven't you?"

Jason's eyes are wet when he opens them again, Dick's words hitting something deep inside of him, and he almost misses the way Dick's breath catches.

"I've got you, Jay," he whispers, and Jason whimpers, wiggles his hips weakly to distract from the way Dick's words make his heart pound, "You just stay like this, now."

He steps away, out of Jason's line of sight, and he curls his fingers into the blankets beneath him, arches his back to accommodate the shudder that runs through him at the sound of a cap snapping open. 

And then Dick is behind him, warmth from his body leaching into Jason as he settles close, and he lets his eyes slip closed again. He rocks slightly as Dick teases the plug in and out of him a handful of times before removing it entirely, letting out soft little moans as Dick works two and then three slicked up fingers into him.

Dick leans over him, trailing kisses down his spine, and Jason shivers. When Dick finally pulls back, he slips his fingers free, too, and a moment later Jason feels the press of his cock against his hole.

He pushes in slowly, so fucking slowly, and Jason would sob if he could, chokes on an attempt as it is. His cock twitches valiantly where it hangs heavily beneath him, and Dick's hand on his hip stops him from rocking back to take him in faster.

Finally, Dick bottoms out, and Jason feels so full, like he can feel every last inch of Dick inside of him. After how much care Dick took in entering, he's surprised when Dick pulls out and then quickly pounds back in with one hard thrust. He yelps, hands slipping slightly, and Dick repeats the action, falling into a quick rhythm that has Jason whimpering and moaning within seconds. He tries pushing back to meet him, but Dick squeezes hard on his hips until he stills.

He drops his head, and tries to breath through it as Dick rams into him, and it isn't long until his arms give out. He slumps down, ass high in the air and face pressed to the ground, and Dick groans again.

His grip on Jason's hips tightens, and he starts roughly dragging him back to meet him, Jason's ass hitting hard against his pelvis, and Jason can barely breath between the moans that are being punched out of his lungs as Dick hits his prostate each time.

His cock is dripping down onto the pillow that's still beneath him, and tears sting at Jason's eyes. It hurts, he's so, _so_ hard, and he knows he'd be coming already if he could. He twitches the next time Dick presses into him, every muscle in his body seeming to contract, and then feels himself go lax. His knees feel weak, and Dick's hands are the only things keeping him raised up.

Dick drags him back several more times before his movements start to stutter, a drawn-out moan escaping him as he pumps his release into Jason's body and finally stills, his cock still buried deep inside.

Everything feels a little hazy. Jason knows his cheeks are wet, and he can feel the way his cock throbs, seeming fit to burst, even though he's _pretty sure_ he just orgasmed.

He's never done it dry before.

He's crying, he knows, and he goes easily when Dick lowers him down and slips out of him. He can feel cum leaking out and sliding down his crack, dripping onto his balls, and every nerve in his body feels like it's on fire. He whimpers when Dick rolls him over and strokes his shaking thighs, arching up at the touch.

"Jesus," Dick murmurs, eyes blown wide in the glimpse Jason catches of him before he shuts his own eyes again. He runs his knuckles up the length of Jason's cock, and it tears a strained scream out of him that has Dick swearing again.

"Christ," he says, and Jason would be embarrassed by the admiration in his voice if he could think about anything other than how full his balls are.

"Shh," Dick soothes, rubbing at his thigh again for a moment, "Shh, pup. Just a little longer, let me take care of you."

Jason shakes his head, bucking his hips upwards. He can't wait any longer, he _can't_ , it's too much, and he must lose time thinking about it because the next thing he knows, there's lube dripping down his cock and Dick is straddling him, lining himself up over Jason's cock, and he cries out again as Dick starts to take him in.

"Relax," Dick tells him, and Jason tries to obey, but his hips keep twitching up, trying to press deeper into the tight heat of Dick's ass, but he's so sensitive, too. His toes curl against the floor as Dick sinks down on him, and it's too much, not enough, too much.

When Dick's ass is finally flush with his hips, Jason completely blanks out for a few seconds, comes back to with Dick fucking himself slowly, his head tipped back and one hand on his own chest, playing with his nipples.

"Everyone says a horny mutt like you ought to be fixed," Dick says when he realises Jason is back with him, and Jason can't help but whine, drawing a chuckle from the man above him, "Shh. Let me finish."

He waits until Jason gives a shaky nod, lifting himself up so slowly before rocking his hips back down so Jason's cock really drags against his walls. It's excruciating, if Jason is being honest. Dick is hot and tight around him, and Jason's never felt so sensitive in his _life_.

"They don't understand," Dick finally continues, his breath hitching as he shifts to take Jason in deeper, "Anyone who has ever felt your cock inside of them would, _uhn_ , would never want to give it up."

Tears leak from Jason's eyes in a steady stream as he tries to take deep breaths, and Dick smiles down at him.

"Am I selfish to keep it all to myself?" He asks, and it's so unfair how Jason can't really answer, can only whimper in response, "Maybe I should get you a pretty little bitch to breed, hm?"

Jason's pretty sure his brain short-circuits at that, at the nonchalant way Dick says it, but his cock throbs, clearly on board with the idea, and Dick moans.

"Like that idea?" He asks, shuddering as he continues to ride Jason in slow little waves, "You want to fill someone up, pup? Want them to, _oh_ , carry your litter for me?"

Jason keens, something deep inside of him aching at the thought of starting a family with Dick. It's stupid; Dick isn't serious. Their relationship is too new, no matter how sentimental the older man is, but the thought is there now anyway.

"Who should it be, hmm?" Dick asks, "Kori?" Jason whines, thrusting his hips up into Dick and making him smirk, "Yeah? You've fucked her before, haven't you, pup? I don't blame you, so have I." He gives a breathy little moan, trailing his hand down his chest to grip his own cock, and adds, "Or maybe we'll ask Babs, what do you think?"

Jason whines again, shuddering as Dick clenches around him, and Dick groans.

"Maybe it'll be a surprise," he goes on, "Maybe I'll blindfold you when I bring her in for you, guide you right into her so all you know is how fucking good her cunt feels around you."

Jason moans, rolling his hips up to meet Dick's own movements, and squeezes his eyes shut. It's hard not to picture what Dick is talking about, and Jason moans again at the images in his mind of Kori on her hands and knees before him, of Dick holding onto his leash and jerking himself off while Jason fucks into her from behind.

"How many times do you think you can fill her up, hm?" Dick asks, and Jason shudders, imagines his cum dripping out of her with each thrust, "Three? Four? We'll want to make sure it takes, after all."

It's wrong, he's sure, to be thinking about the woman he calls one of his best friends like this, but it's too hot not to. There's a small part of him that thinks she'd be willing, too; not to _actually_ carry a child for them, but to be a guest in their bed, to let Jason use her body as Dick sees fit.

It's been so long since he's had her, but he can still recall the burning heat of her cunt, the velvet softness of its walls, and he trembles all over with the desire to return to her.

"Oh, pup, look at you," Dick says, and Jason blinks open bleary eyes to look at him, "My little stud, so turned on at the thought of mounting a bitch of your own."

Jason whimpers, embarrassed by how Dick can see straight through him. It isn't fair, how Dick only sounds mildly breathless while he feels like he's about to lose his mind.

"There, there, sweetheart," he coos, and Jason whimpers again, "It's alright. You can practice with me for now, hmm?

He raises himself up onto his knees, and Jason cries out with relief when Dick tears the ring off of him before sinking back down.

"Come for me, pup," he says, lifting himself up and dropping back down faster than he'd been doing before, "Fill me up like you want to breed me."

Jason plants his feet, and tilts his hips up, snapping them up into Dick's body in rushed, sloppy movements. He lasts less than a minute before he comes, and it feels like it goes on forever, his whole body tense and shaking as his orgasm rushes through him.

He throws his head back and moans as his back arches off the ground, Dick clenched tight around him as he rides him through the initial wave and the aftershocks.

He floats in a haze for what feels like hours but must only be a few minutes, Dick's heat still surrounding him and his hands soothing over his stomach, his thighs. He's panting, little gurgling sounds coming out of him as he chokes on his own saliva because his tongue feels as heavy and useless as the rest of his body.

Dick leans over him, and reaches out to unclasp the buckle of his gag, pulling it away carefully. Jason gasps and closes his mouth to try and swallow, and then Dick is kissing him, and he kisses back like he's starving for it. He gets bold, lets his own hands wander the planes of Dick's golden skin, and makes a questioning noise in the back of his throat when he finds him still hard.

Dick groans into his mouth, and reaches down to take Jason's hands, moves them and presses them down above Jason's head.

"In a minute," he murmurs, lips brushing against Jason's, "Let me enjoy you first."

He kisses Jason again, then, and Jason whines, his toes curling as Dick all but fucks his tongue into his mouth. He feels steadier, with Dick holding him down like this, but there's still a warm blanket of peace that's settled over him, seemingly holding the world at bay where it extends beyond him and Dick.

Dick pulls back eventually, and Jason lets out a gentle sigh, eyelashes fluttering as he looks up at Dick's face. He leans into the hand that cups his cheek, then, kisses the pad of Dick's thumb when it brushes over his lips.

"You're gorgeous, little pup," he murmurs, and Jason whines quietly as heat blooms over his face once more, "So good for me. Can you be good a little bit longer?"

He makes a questioning noise, and licks at Dick's thumb, and the older man hums, taking it as agreement.

(It is. Dick could ask anything of him right now, and Jason would obey. It was terrifying, once upon a time, but he knows now that Dick will never ask for what Jason wouldn't already willingly give.)

"You're going to clean up your mess," Dick tells him gently, clenches himself around Jason's cock so there's no mistaking what he means, "And then you're going to show me just how much you appreciate everything I just did for you."

Jason whines, swallowing around the lump in his throat, and gives a small nod of agreement.

Oh.

Yes, God, he wants that, wants to get his mouth all over Dick. Wants to make him cum, wants him to feel at least half as good as he's made Jason feel.

Dick beams at him, petting through his hair one last time before he lifts himself off of Jason and lays himself out, his legs falling open in invitation.

Jason moves so quickly, turning and lunging towards Dick, and he chokes when his leash pulls taught, his collar digging into his throat. He gives a strangled yelp, and Dick laughs, but it's a fond sound, not a cruel one.

"Easy, pup," he coos, scooching closer until Jason can reach him. He still has to strain a little, but it's good, it feels grounding when his mind is still hazy and threatening to scatter without Dick holding him down. He dives in, tongue lapping at everything that's leaked out before thrusting inside, swiping over soaking walls as he licks and sucks Dick clean.

Dick moans, his legs squeezing closed so that his knees and thighs trap Jason in place, and Jason echoes the noise, pressing his tongue deeper.

"Fuck," Dick groans, "That's right. Fucking filthy, eating your own cum like you're starving."

The words make Jason _feel_ filthy in a way he hadn't before, and he whimpers against Dick's ass, but doesn't let the embarrassment stop him from completing his task. It doesn't matter what he is or isn't, as long as what he's doing is pleasing Dick.

He pulls back after a while, laving his tongue over Dick's entrance and nipping at the sensitive ring of muscle, and Dick groans, shifts his hips down to press his ass harder against Jason's face. He lets saliva pool in his mouth, his tongue dripping with it when he starts fucking it into Dick again in sharp, shallow thrusts that slowly begin to go deeper.

Dick lets out a sharp cry, thighs contracting around Jason, and, a moment later, the slick glide of flesh against flesh can be heard. Jason takes it as encouragement, as motivation, and employs every little trick he knows as he eats Dick out. It isn't long before Dick's legs fall away, giving him room to breath, and then there's a hand in his hair, roughly pulling his head back.

"Open your mouth for me, pup," Dick pants, his fist practically flying over his own cock, and Jason obeys, jaw dropping and tongue sticking out. He meets Dick's eyes for only a moment before he feels the hot splash of cum across his cheeks, his neck. He tastes it as it paints across his tongue, feels the way it drips from his brow, sticking in his eyelashes when he shuts his eyes to protect them.

Dick's moan seems to reverberate around him, and he shudders, tracks the slide of cum down the front of his throat. Greedily, he swallows what made it onto his tongue, and licks over his lips to catch what he can from there, too.

He jumps slightly when he feels Dick's hand on his cheek, but then leans into the touch with a quiet hum.

"You should see yourself," Dick breathes, and Jason shimmies like he's uncomfortable with the attention. Gently, so, so gently, Dick wipes away the cum from Jason's eyelids, but he doesn't open his eyes, and Dick doesn't tell him he has to. He takes his time, rubbing cum into Jason's skin wherever it landed, claiming him at a visceral level, and Jason lists towards him.

Dick shifts forward, places himself in position to brace Jason's body before he reaches up and detaches the leash from his collar. Jason slumps forward as the tension keeping him upright releases, and Dick draws him nearer, arranges him so that Jason's face is nestled into the crook of his neck.

"So good, Jay," he murmurs, hands rubbing up and down Jason's back and arms, "You were so good for me." He drops a kiss to Jason's temple, and Jason paws unsteadily at his chest; he whines when he can't quite find a handhold. Dick strokes down his arm and then takes his hand, raises it to the side of his neck so Jason has something to grip onto, and Jason hums quietly.

It's so peaceful like this, like nothing matters beyond the beat of Dick's heart against his chest, the heat of Dick's body as it shields his from the rest of the world, if only for a little while. He legs wind around Dick's waist easily when he stands, but he's not sure he's really doing much to help, knows he's probably dead-weight as he hangs off the older man.

Dick makes no complaints.

Jason breathes slow and steady as Dick carries him through the apartment to his bedroom, whining softly when Dick tries to put him down. His chuckling washes over Jason, as does a flush of pride when Dick concedes defeat and carefully lays down himself, first, Jason splaying out over him as he clumsily unwinds his legs from around Dick.

Dick continues to murmur quiet praises as his hands roam gently over Jason's body, and it's easy to sink into it. Before he knows it, Jason has fallen asleep to Dick's soft voice and the beating of his heart.

He sleeps better than he has in days.


End file.
